


Monody of a Far Off Summer

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [78]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Dragons, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluffy, High Fantasy, Humans, Inspired by the veraverse, Original Universe, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: In a field of light blue grass, two completely different people meet by chance and change the way they each perceive the other’s kind forever.Of course, some more strange feelings develop along the way, and with the threat of a far-off war looming over the horizon, the two struggle to find balance in a world turned upside down.





	Monody of a Far Off Summer

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of one of my many original high fantasy AUs. I quite like this one because it takes a lot of cliche high fantasy things and turns them around. For example, dragons in this world are relatively peaceful and are treated sort of like flying horses. They are also inclined towards colder environments and dislike hot temperatures.
> 
> I also tried to make my world less like the cliche Medieval Europe, with the human village inspired by Andean tribal culture (not that you can tell from this oneshot since it doesn’t world build very much) and the Northern land which I haven’t officially named yet having roots of Inuit culture (and, admittedly, Northern Medieval Europe). 
> 
> The main pairing is the two girls in this oneshot, and it is very heavily inspired by Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart plotwise.

Sunlight streamed in over the light blue grass of the fields, illuminating it in a myriad of greens and golds. The afternoon was already high above the little village Alvadina found herself stationed in, and yet all she was doing was sitting in the grass looking at flowers.

Being transferred from the big gnome cities in the North to this south-western human village had been quite a culture shock for Dina, especially as it was a mountainous area in which there were few humans and a lot of grass. In her homeland, snow coated the grass always, so it was a pleasant change to witness it as the sun cast shadows over it in so many different ways.

It was interesting how fate chose such a beautiful day to be the one which changed her life forever.

A human found her.

The best part of those fields in the hills was that humans rarely frequented them, so Dina could sit alone and peacefully without witnessing their suspicious stares and terrified squeals as they pushed each other to get away from her. Those looks they gave her almost made her doubt her position as an officer of the Dragonian army. She needed to breathe and forget about it, just as every other Dragonian soldier did.

And then a human had the nerve to climb those hills to _find her_.

Upon noticing Dina’s presence in the field, the human squeaked in terror and reached into her wicker basket for a tiny white flag. Dina gazed at her in confusion, watching her jet black hair bob up and down as she waved her flag in a darkened hand. It was also strange to see the caramel-like skin and dark hair of the people in this village, which contrasted so greatly to the white hair and pale skin of the Drago.

Dina slowly made her way towards the human, ignoring the way she flinched and waved her flag even more frantically. Gently she took the flag out of the terrified girl’s hand, noting its incredible softness compared to the rough surface of a Dragonian hand. The girl simply squeaked, leaving Dina to wonder for a moment if she was mute.

“Do you by any chance know _Serafti_?” The Dragonian asked her, speaking slowly and clearly in the language she spoke of. Not many village folk knew the most common language in the world, but some did. Maybe she had struck lucky with this human.

She was proved right moments later when the girl replied in the same tongue.

“Oh, yes! I can speak Serafti almost fluently. I’ve been learning since I was three. Um, are you going to eat me? Because I’d quite like to say goodbye to my family first; my mother will be so worried if I come home from the market late and I don’t know what my sister will do if she finds out I’ve been eaten by a dragon and, oh, maybe you should find some way to get around that, since she’s quite a strong fighter and it would be bad if you got killed for eating me and-“ 

“I am not going to kill you, eat you or harm you in any way.” Dina quickly cut the girl off before her panicked rambling became hysterical. She stopped herself, took a step back and then came forwards again, sticking out a sun-ripened hand for the Dragonian to take. It took Dina some time to figure out why a hand was being extended to her, but she soon remembered the time-honoured human custom of ‘hand shakes’, something not really known to Drago who typically had too many claws and talons to shake them unharmed.

Cautiously she took the human’s hand, remaining on high alert just in case she happened to be a member of the resistance. Human resistance fighters were hiding everywhere, and there was no guarantee that this particular human wasn’t one.

“My name is Laura!” She exclaimed with a bright smile. The words drew Dina’s eyes to hers, and she noticed that they were a very deep brown, as if someone had taken a tree from the depths of a great northern forest and poured it into her eyes as colour. A strange comparison, but nostalgic all the same. Dina remembered walking through forests like that in her childhood. 

“I am Dina.” Laura flashed her a crooked grin and yanked her hand up and down. It seemed that she was a particularly energetic human. The lethargic state of the fearful village as of late made this energy a much-welcomed change in Dina’s mundane life. She had to stop herself from revealing her full name to the girl. ‘Alvadina’ was an uncommon name even amongst Drago, and she was a high-ranking officer. Revealing her full name to a human could put her in a lot of danger, especially with such a naive-looking human who may or may not be a member of the resistance.

It was a good thing that she also appeared to be too naive to take note of these things, for she simply smiled again, releasing Dina’s hand as she twirled around, her red and orange patterned skirt floating in the summer breeze.

“That’s such a pretty name! It sounds really exotic, which I guess makes sense since you are from the North and all, which is why I don’t get why you came down here since dragons like the cold a lot but I’m pretty sure someone made you come here so you didn’t really get to choose but do you like it here more than up there?” The flood of words unnerved the Dragonian, as well as the frequent use of an incorrect term for her people. The word ‘dragon’ was considered to be a racial slur amongst Drago, as it was a term for their riding animals and sometimes weapons rather than their people. But most humans used it, and Dina doubted that Laura knew any better.

“I do appreciate the summer here. In the North, we do not have summer. It is always cold and snow covers the ground permanently. But that is the way that the North is, and if I had to choose between here and there I would always choose my home.” Laura’s eyes conveyed a myriad of emotions as Dina spoke, fascination seeming to be the strongest of the group. She edged closer to the Dragonian, curiously eyeing her blue-tipped hair, the edges of her horns and the markings on her face.

“Why did you bother leaving home then? You don’t have to join the army, right?” This time the human sounded almost sad, as if she had pondered joining her own army and leaving home many times and always decided against it. Dina could relate to that; she had felt the same a long time ago.

“I fight for my homeland. That is the Dragonian way,” she responded softly, not revealing any more information just in case, “And you? Why do you stay here?” 

After staring at her in genuine shock for a few seconds, Laura bounded back with an excited answer, “Even though seeing the world sounds amazing, I don’t wanna get involved in fighting and politics. That seems to be what happens a lot nowadays. My dream is to make the prettiest clothes and sell them to all sorts of people. So I have to stay here and learn how!” Laura smiled in an almost chastising manner before sitting down in the grass. Although a moment’s hesitation passed beforehand, Dina eventually joined her.

They talked for hours about all kinds of things. Laura’s ‘dream’ was the most important topic, and she rambled on and on about different fabric types and patterns. Dina found herself oddly fascinated by the human’s creative spirit. Drago didn’t really care for fashion, but the way that Laura’s eyes lit up as she spoke of it made Dina feel almost excited thinking about it herself. 

Dina’s homeland also frequently came up. Laura was amazed at the idea of an eternal winter, and asked a lot of questions about how dragons could survive in such a cold place. Dina calmly told her that dragons needed cold environments, and would die out in a desert. The Drago, contrary to some strange human legend that she had never heard of before that fateful afternoon, did not breathe fire, nor did they hoard treasure. Actually, they were known for being extremely good at certain types of magic, particularly those which incorporated ice and cool temperatures. 

Laura was enthralled by Dina’s stories of her life before the war, and Dina was amazed at Laura’s tales of life as a human. It was a strange event for both of them; a prisoner and a guard, to discuss such things. It made Dina wonder if they could have been friends before all this violence broke out. That made her chest hurt for some unknown reason. She decided to get checked over by a healer once she made it back to her base of operations.

When the sun hung low in the sky, it was time for them to part.

“I know that this is a little sudden, but I wondering... if you want to, of course... then maybe you could come back here tomorrow? I still have so much to ask you, and I know you’re probably super busy, but-“ With no choice but to cut off Laura’s awkward rambling request, Dina proceeded to nod with a small smile, catching the dark-haired girl completely off-guard.

“I will be there.” Gasping in delight and grinning broadly, Laura gave her one more cheerful wave before twirling around and walking off through the long, light blue grass.

Smiling and shaking her head in bewilderment at the afternoon’s events, Dina turned and walked away in the opposite direction towards her base, already filled with anticipation for the next time she saw that human girl, and glad that it wouldn’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- Monody inspired.
> 
> It’s also (obviously since that’s the prompt) inspired by the song ‘Monody’ by The Fat Rat with vocals by Laura Brehm, where my OC Laura gets her name.
> 
> Original Number- 28.


End file.
